Too High Profile Cases
by JackslovesHilson
Summary: Stranger verse continuation: House had two different cases the mayor was brought to the hospital and Cuddy's and her son. Can House help them before it's too late? This story is inspired by Three Cases by In the House.
1. Chapter 1

Too High Profile Cases

Written: January 2019

Revise: Aug 2019

Rating T or PG13 for medical stuff and kissing, some half nudity.

Paring: Gregory House /James Wilson, Lisa Cuddy/Lucas Douglas established relationship.

Disclaimer: House, Wilson and every person you saw on TV aren't mine but the OC's such as Grayson is mine

Chapters: 11

Summary: Stranger verse continuation: House had two different cases The mayor was brought to the hospital and Cuddy's and her son. Can House help them before its too late?

Hilson kidfic, House/Cuddy/Wilson Friendship, House/Wilson/Chase friendship, Also the Team is Chase, Foreman, Taub and Thirteen with some Cameron, too.

AN: Guys**, I am not a doctor**.

This is one of my stories that is base on ITH's story Three cases any Hilson fan out there might have fun with this I love writing it a lot. So any similarities with the story are credited to her.

Chapter 1

AN: The medical cases are the next chapter.

GH/JW

Late February

It was a Friday, Grayson was with them at the hospital. His Pre-school class was out due to the snowstorm. Wilson took Gray to his office. Meanwhile, House was in-between cases.

Wilson was now the temporary dean of medicine. Cuddy took both a sabbatical and a maternity leave due to what happened the first time she had a kid.

Wilson was offered the job and he accepted it. They took Grayson to Disney World in Orlando as an apology for Christmas wherein Wilson was unable to join his family for dinner.

House sighed, he needed to eat. Wilson and Gray were with Wilson's interim in a fancy hotel. While Chase and Cameron were in Cameron's new office. Foreman was doing his clinic duty for him.

House got up from his office chair and called, "Remy, Chris. You wanna go to lunch?" House asked. The donation resulting from the trial was huge, House sat aside One Million dollars for food and coffee.

The two younger doctors looked at one another. "Pizza," Thirteen said.

"Beer," Taub added.

"No alcohol at work," House reminded them with a huff. "Sprite," The two younger doctors nodded their heads. They ordered pizza at Dominoes.

Wilson and Gray showed up at House's office at the same time as the pizza arrived. "We went to a hotel." Said Grayson giving House a tight hug.

"Oh yeah?" House questioned.

"We ate food, I told papa I want to bring you food, papa said I can't." House laugh together with every person in the office the kid knew him well.

"Why can't you bring me food?" House asked stroking Grayson's straight chestnut hair.

"Because Papa said it was a buffet and you can't bring food from a buffet," Grayson said and every person seated their laugh with him.

GH/JW

They left the hospital at five to watch a film. Grayson loved watching movies with his dads. Friday is movie night. Tonight they would see a Disney film.

"Daddy, Papa," House rolled his eyes outwardly but inwardly he was very proud of his son. "Popcorn!"

"What flavor do you want?" Wilson asked his son.

"I want butter," Grays replied.

Wilson and House looked at each other, only a year ago they can't get a word from Grayson edgewise. Now he was talking and expressing himself. House was teaching Grayson to speak in Spanish, Japanese and Hebrew.

During the film, House was wowed about by its content. It was a deep film. The meaning of the film would just be glossed over the kids' head. Grayson loved it though, maybe because of the music. It wasn't over poppy but it wasn't musical at all.

After the movie House exhaustedly guided his family to a Taco Bell. They ran into Blythe who was meeting with her book club. Blythe and a few other senior citizens were gathered around a table.

Grayson, of course, noticed her. "Hi, Grandma?" Grayson hugged her lightly.

She hugged him back. "Where are papa and daddy?" Grayson pointed at House and Wilson. "Greg, James," She beckoned them in.

House and Wilson gave a tentative hug. "Hi, what are you three doing here, movie night?"

"It's Friday," House confirms. "We got no food at the condo, so we decided to eat out instead."

Blythe shook her head in exasperation. The other members of her book club looked at her with awe. She hadn't mentioned her son's living arrangement.

"Everybody," She said. "That is my son and his husband, Dr. Gregory House, and Dr. James Wilson. They both worked at PPTH."

For a lady who almost disowned him, she was doing a great job. House thought.

GH/JW

The next morning, House and Wilson were having a morning lovemaking session. When they heard their boy waking up from the monitor. "James? Stop!"

Wilson stopped imminently. "Greg, what's wrong? Is your stump bothering you?" Wilson knew that House's stump bothered him.

House sighed and pointed at the monitor. "You really don't hear him?" He asked, sarcastically.

Seconds later, Grayson walked into the bedroom. "Daddy, I am hungry."

House looked at their son. "Daddy, I am hungry."

"Grays," asked Wilson. "Come here." He picked up his son and deposited him on the bed. He was glad that they didn't go that far as they were desert enough. "What do you want to eat?"

Grayson appeared to be thinking. "I want orange juice and pancake."

They got up, Wilson and Grays got the food going. While House attached his leg on.

House was thinking of their schedule today, First, the kid had piano lessons every Saturday at Princeton University. House wanted to teach his son piano Then they had a date night. He got up and got dress.

Wilson cooked pancakes. His partner and son stared to eat without him. "James, why didn't you wait for me?"

"Oh I am sorry, Greg, I thought you'll eat later."

GH/JW

Sunday morning, Wilson woke up at nine it was their day off. Last nights date with House was amazing. After Grayson's piano lessons, they dropped their son off at Chase's, While they watched a film.

He laid on their bed, while he listened to House play. House was playing Bach. He could also hear his son, Grayson was already awake.

House had let him sleep in, he realized, standing up. He exited their bedroom as soon, as Grayson saw him he ran to his side. "Good Morning, Papa!" Grayson said hugging him.

House looked up at him for a tinny second. Wilson was amazed by how lucky he was to land a man like House.

House's piece changed from Bach to a pop song by the Beatles: She Loves You. He was also singing it. Wilson held Grayson tight and just danced with him.

After the piece ended, House's stomach growled. "Wilson, I am Hungry." He said moving upward.

Wilson rolled his eyes, It was almost nine-thirty in the morning and they planned to hit Cuddy's house. He let Grayson down; went to the kitchen. "We have no food in here, Greg. Do you want to go to breakfast instead?"

House nodded. "Grayson, Go and get your coat."

House, Wilson, and Gray went to a small dinner outside just outside the condo. They took the car Everybody knew them there. "Doctor House, Doctor Wilson, What can I get you?" Becky, one of the waiters asked.

Grayson came first ordering. "Chocolate chip pancake, and vanilla frap, please." The last word was said grudgingly.

House and Wilson rolled there eyes. They ordered pancakes too, but Americano for House, and Frapochino for Wilson.

They were approximately at the far end of the meal when Wilson said. "Greg, you want to go see Cuddy?" Said Wilson. "I will be taking Grayson for a play date with Rachel."

Before House could react. "Rachel?" Grayson asked looking at both his parents.

"Sure, Why not?" House said. "I needed to ask Cuddy something anyway."

Wilson grinned.

GH/JW

After breakfast, the family headed to visit Cuddy at home. It was nearing Cuddy's due date. The car ride was worse, A normal fifteen-minute drive took an hour because of the snowstorm.

"We won't be able to go grocery shopping." Said House, sighed.

Wilson noted while parking the car in Cuddy's driveway. He noticed that Lucas' car wasn't there. "Greg, Watch, it's slippery."

Grayson who had unbuckled his seatbelt ran towards Cuddy's house. Wilson followed him out.

House was standing outside of the car. He heard his son called, "Aunt Lisa, its Grayson, Papa and Daddy are here."

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

GH/JW

Monday morning:

Wilson was passing the university grounds on the way when he noticed a crowd of people milling around. Intrigue, He parked his car outside. He walked. He noticed Taub standing with a plaque card. "Taub, What are you doing here?"

Taub pointed at the podium. There, there was the city mayor, Mayor Chuck Charleston. Wilson hated the man for his conservative policies. Take for instance trying to remove Princeton's LGBT protection laws.

The Mayor was speaking agents diversity in the city. He didn't look good; he was sweating which could indicate a fever; he looked pained. He swayed then he collapsed.

"We're doctors." They were both sayings. Wilson and Taub ran towards the mayor. Wilson put two fingers on the mayor's neck. "Bradicardic, 68 beats." Wilson told Taub, "Call the ambulance bay."

Five minutes later, the ambulance arrived. The EMT's asked questions about how and what they noticed. Wilson and Taub gave an honest answer. After the questioning, Taub spoke up. "Wilson, If House wanted us to treat him I won't do it."

Wilson sighed; he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. "Taub, I know it's hard to treat your 'enemies', but you need to do it."

As soon as Wilson was returning to the Hospital. He reluctantly called House; phone went to voicemail. "Greg, You gotta come in now." I need you He knew that Grayson was having a hard time this morning.

GH/JW

Back at the condo, House's phone was ringing. Grayson whined: His son was whinging about going to school. He sighed the phone call was from Wilson.

"Grayson, papa needs me at the hospital." He said, looking directly at his son. "So, you're going to tell me what's the matter with you?"

"Daddy, Conner said I am weird," Grayson said, whimpering slightly.

"Why?" House held his breath. Is this because of the two dads situation? House thought.

"Daddy, They are teasing me about me liking books," Grayson said, whimpering slightly at the end.

Of course, smart shaming, House berated himself quietly. The other kids saw how brilliant his son. And was started to tease him. "Grayson, when I was a little older than you, my daddy, John was a bad man he would punish me for liking books and for playing lacrosse instead of basketball. What did I do? I got stronger in here." He taped Grayson's temple.

"How can I do that?"

House thought for a long moment. His wanted to tell his boy that fight them with your words tease back. His partner would have a problem with him telling their four-year-old son to speak out. Instead, he said."Don't mind them, kiddo. I am sure they are just jealous." House stroke Grayson's hair. "Okay, kiddo, always remember that Daddy and papa love you."

"Daddy, daddy, " Said Grayson looking up at his father.

House stopped on his tracks standing up. "What is it, Grayson?"

"I am an Astrophysicist."

"What?" House asked. House looked up, surprised.

"Like a person is controlling the astronauts out space," Grayson replied.

House smirked, "So you need to go to school, kid, so that you can be an astrophysicist." House said. "Can I give you a hug, Grayson?" House asked his son. Grayson sighed and give House a hug.

"I love you, Daddy! This much," Grayson said. Putting out his hand in a big ball. "Daddy, let's go!"

House smiled and contacted Wilson. On the 5th ring, the answering machine picked up. "Hi, James, it's me. I am sorry, I had persuaded Grayson to come to school I will be there as soon as I dropped him off."

GH/JW

At the hospital, Wilson entered through the emergency entrance. He overheard the mayor's wife speaking to a nurse, about House. "Dr. House is rude." Wilson couldn't help but smile.

"But I mean Dr. House is a great doctor, one of the best in the world." Wilson heard the mayor's wife said. "I mean he was the only doctor that he was the only one who saw the case last winter. There was this guy, Williams, was an abusive man who rapes kids three and four years old and gives them HIV."

The nurse nodded her head but told the first lady. Wilson saw the nurse nodded. "Missis Charleston, he is gay." The nurse said as Wilson frowned.

Paula Charleston's eyebrows knitted together. "Shame, Doctor House is gay." Wilson heard Paula's said. Then he saw as Charleston's darted to him.

"Hi, Missis Charleston," Said Wilson shaking her hand. As soon as they shook hands the glimmer of the ring shine threw. "I am Doctor Wilson."

"I am Paula ." She said Wilson, noticed her checking him out. "Doctor Wilson, Can Doctor House examine my husband?"

"Sure but my husband," said Wilson, he saw her flinched. "Doesn't do consults. Let's go to my office, He doesn't do 'just because' he is the mayor, he will take his case. Greg doesn't work like that, if he said no, then no."

"Okay." The wife muttered under her breath.

They walked to Wilson's office, Wilson knew that the mayor came from a well off family, and so those his wife. They walked the halls as if she was any other donor. When they reached the office Wilson finds House talking with Sandy his secretary.

"Good Morning, Doctor House," said Wilson professionally.

House looked at the lady up and down. "Wilson, Why? You have a date." He smirked.

Wilson unlocked inner office and beckon Mrs. Charleston inside. House sat on the couch. While Wilson sat on his desk. And the first lady sat on the right side facing House.

House spoke first, "Missis Charleston, What can I do for you?"

"Well, Dr. House, you can help diagnose my husband. He has a fever, headaches, his eyes were gone yellow this morning. Abdominal pain and he can't stop shitting since last week. His doctor said that it is the flu."

"It wasn't the flu," House said agreeing, and behaving himself, to Wilson's surprise. House doesn't want to deal with bureaucracy. He had an agenda here.

"Yes," came the woman's hardy reply.

House looked at her with his blue eyes. "I'll take it."

Wilson knew that the mayor is an outright Homophobe and a big fat racist and antisemite. The irony here as the smallest but most diverse department in the hospital is taking on a bigot. Wilson had to smile.

Charleston left the office. Afterward, Wilson turned to House there was a hint of worry in his brown eyes. "Greg, Play nice with this guy." He reminded House "Now go, and do your job." He said kissing House on the lips.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

GH/JW

House walked to his office. He was preparing for the press conference at ten. He didn't want to treat Charleston, because he was an anti-semitic, homophobic jerk.

As he was coming in through the elevator, he noticed Cameron and Chase were the only ones there. He entered the conference room. "House, your late?" Chase spoke up in a questioning tone.

"Well, Grayson didn't want to go to school because he is being a smart shame," House said, Chase looked utterly crestfallen.

He walked to the coffee pot."By the way, where are the three?" House asked pouring coffee from the craft.

"Taub isn't here yet. Foreman is in neurology, and Thirteen is volunteering in the ER." Chase said, biting the top of the pencil off.

"Chase, page them, You too, my office, now," House said and sat on his desk chair. He sipped his coffee. "Cameron, If you're not busy can I borrow you for this case?"

Cameron nodded, and House continued. "Charleston is here and he is our patient. And not according to popular belief I don't hate the jerk." House explains. "So what I want you to do, Cameron is run interference with The four of them. You, Chase and Thirteen, you three will talk to Charleston. Foreman and Taub will run the labs."

The door opened and it was Taub, Foreman, and Thirteen. "House, your late," Foreman said. House didn't need to explain to Foreman what happen with his kid. He just rolled his eyes. Taub already knew. Thirteen didn't care.

"Okay, guys, the mayor needs diagnostic help, from all of us. I am very aware of Mayor Charleston's that he is an asshole. It is hard not to notice it. We are going to divide and conquer. I asked Cameron's help, because as I don't want any of our careers to be ruin, especially Wilson's. Cameron and Chase go talk to the mayor. Foreman, Thirteen, and Taub Go be someplace until the lab test."

GH/JW

Chase and Cameron were walking to the elevators. He pressed the down button. "What in the world was House thinking there?" He asked. "Wow, he is really concern about Wilson's career being ruin. House isn't usually like that, cool. "

She cut him off "Robbie," She said using his first name to emphasis her point. "He might not admit it but he's very proud of the fact that team has two queers in it." Chase gave a derisive snort. "Plus a jew and a black man, he doesn't want to lose you all. They made their way to Charleston's hospital room. Besides this is Wilson's first high profile case as dean."

Chase grinned at her. "You're spending an awful lot of time with the House-Wilson family.

They entered Charleston's hospital room. Mayor Charleston was lying in the hospital bed pale and sweating, he obviously had a fever. The doctors noticed a middle-aged woman holding her husband's hand. The two opened the door.

"Hi, Doctors," She read their badges. "Dr. Chase and Dr. Cameron, Do you work with Dr. House?"

They stood near the roll away desk. "Yes," they both said in unison. "We are here to take a medical history," Cameron said.

"Dr. Jamison, his doctor, will give you his medical history."

"Missis Charleston, all due respect, we need your input, Dr. House doesn't believe in your medical history. We need to make our own." Chase said.

"Okay," the mayor's wife nodded albeit little annoyed at the process.

Cameron asked the first question. "When did you notice that some things aren't right with your husband?"

"It was a week ago, when he started having issues, like the fever and chills we didn't make something of it, it was just the flu, right?"

"Any medication he was taking?" Chase asked politely.

The first lady sighed. "Dr. Chase, my husband doesn't take anything."

"I am not saying anything, I'm not his judge," Chase said.

Cameron noticed the mayor opened his eyes. "Mayor Charleston, My name is Doctor Alison Cameron, You collapse at the university. You are at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. " Cameron tapped Chase on his shoulder. She indicated the patient's eyes.

Charleston's sclera was yellowed. Chase was instantly alarmed. "Dammit, liver failure!" Chase muttered to Cameron.

Cameron resumes asking, Charleston questions about his recent health.

"Have you been out of the country recently?" The question was directed at the mayor.

"No," Mayor Charleston said a little automatically. But Cameron had dismissed it.

"Have you eaten something unusual lately?" Cameron asked again.

"No, I didn't eat anything unusual."

GH/JW

House was seated in his office watching General Hospital when his office phone rang. He had been ignoring the phone call for thirty minutes. Concern it might something to do with his son he answered it. "Hello," He answered a little annoyed at the person on the other end who interrupted his viewing.

"Hello, Greg," Wilson said sounding exasperated. House rolled his eyes. "You might want to know Cuddy is in labor."

"Yeah, Yeah!" He sounded more annoyed this time. But he stood up. "Where is she?"

"OBGYN lounge with Lucas, her mother, and her sister." And then Wilson added, "I am with Rachel, in my office."

"Her kid just ran towards your office, and what? You picked her up?" House smeared.

"Yes, actually, her kid ran to me and sat down in my lap." Said Wilson. House practically heard his rolling eyes through the phone line.

"I will be right down." House sighed.

House arrived at the clinic desk. He saw Wilson and Rachel talking to one another. "Uncle Greg," Rachel said, running towards him and giving him a nice big hug. House picked his goddaughter up.

"You wanna go see your baby brother?" House asked the little girl.

"Yes, Uncle Greg, I want to see him." The girl told House.

The nurses and doctors who were in the clinic looked at one another, shocked all over their faces.

House eyed his partner up. "What? I have a practice kid at home."

Wilson rolled his brown eyes in affection. "Yes, but admitted to it, Gregory House, losing your touch at your old age."

"Coming with me and the kid?" House asked as they were leaving the clinic.

GH/JW

House and Wilson walked into the room were they lost Rachel in the way because kids aren't allowed in the OBGYN lounge. Julia took it from there.

Cuddy was 38 and 4 days weeks. House and Wilson entered the room side by side. The head of the OBGYN Department, Dr. Andrei Calvin was there. As well as two nurses and Lucas and Arline, (Cuddy's mother).

It took her one push for the baby to come out of her uterus. House and Wilson were holding hands, while the kid was being born and Wilson wrapped House in his arms.

There was a problem. House being House, noticed it first. The kid isn't breathing. The boy turned cyanotic, Cuddy panicked. "Call a code," House shouted at Calvin.

The seconds while they were bringing the baby back was the worst. Cuddy and her family were crying. Wilson was frantic. After an eternity that was only just 30 seconds. When House announced, "He's back." Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief.

After a moment, Cuddy spoke up. "Is my baby okay? What happened?"

"I don't know," Andrei said. "He went into cardiac arrest."

"Cardiac arrest?" Cuddy was flummoxed. She turned to one of the best doctors in the country, House. "Greg, What do you think?" She asked. "Will you take my son?" Cuddy begged.

"Yeah, I will."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

GH/JW

House was pacing his office when Cameron and Chase arrived from their lunch break. They saw what was on the whiteboard. As soon as they read it they were worried.

The whiteboard was divided into halves. The first half read, Mayor Chuck, and listed his symptoms. And the second half read, Julian Cuddy-Douglas, 'CARDIAC ARREST.'

"Cuddy gave birth already?" Chase asked surprise and a little alarm.

"Yes, page Thirteen, you, Chase, you work NICU. You are going to be monitoring Cuddy's son."

"Cameron, When Hadley, comes back, update her with the mayor's case," House told Cameron as he and Chase were moving out of the conference room.

"I have a patient," Cameron said.

House glowered. "I requested you to be here, Cameron."

Cameron huffed, Then nodded, "Okay."

House and Chase were out in the conference room to check on Cuddy's son when their pager went off. They were at a near ran to the NICU. What they saw, shook House by the core. The doctors and nurses huddled over Julian's bed.

The kid lips looked blue obviously was having trouble breathing. "It's his heart," Chase shouted, looking at the blue baby.

"Get an EKG, here, stat!" House said.

House was reeling he needed, to solve this case. This is Cuddy's kid, for gods sakes.

GH/JW

Back inside the conference room, Cameron was looking through the lab results, when her pager went off. It was from the mayor's room.

She sighed, She didn't really want to do this. She known form the start that She ran towards room. Charleston was having a seizure.

"Okay, Doctor Cameron, What is going on with my husband?" The first lady said full of worry.

Cameron ignored her. "I need 3 milligrams of Ativan, stat," Cameron said, as the president feted in her arms. The nurse handed Cameron the syringe.

"Dr. Cameron, what is wrong with my husband?" The first lady said crying slightly.

Cameron looked towards her. "I need to run some test."'

"Thank you, Doctor."

GH/JW

Meanwhile, in the conference room, House and his team were arguing about Cuddy's son. They were taking back and forth about a possible diagnosis.

"It's not genetic," House said. He knew Cuddy, and more recently Lucas's medical history. He had it memorized.

"How do you know?" Foreman asked annoyance all over his voice.

"Foreman, you really are an idiot," Said House. Genetic heart conditions are almost seen pre-natal if you were Cuddy will you be a moron, too?" Forman needed to concede House's point.

"I still think it's congenital."

"Foreman, fine, test the kid for every congenital illness, let's see how Cuddy would be okay with that."

"Its an infection," Taub said.

"No," House said, getting annoyed. "It's impossible he has Cuddy's immune system."

Then Cameron burst in his conference room. They all looked up in surprise. House eyed Cameron with boredom. "Cameron, what's up?"

"Mayor Chuck Charleston had a seizure." Cameron had said to the room.

"Robbie, go, MRI the kid's heart," House said. "Before he had a respiratory attack again."

He now turned his attention on Cameron. "Order up for a CAT scan! and, Foreman, after the CT go and I want a blood test CBC RBC and everything under the sun on the Charleston."

House stood to his full height. He went to his office and, called his mother about Grayson's care.

"I am going to lunch," House shouted to his team in the other room. He walked downstairs to Wilson's office to get him to eat lunch. House shouted to his team in the other room.

GH/JW

House and Wilson went out to eat lunch at a Chinese restaurant. They want to get some reprieve from the workspace they called the hospital.

They sat near the window in their usual seat. Their usual waitress approached them with a smile. "Where's Grayson?" She asked they ate here often with their son.

House was the first one to speak. "He's at school."

"Ahh., too bad. We tune and restored the piano." She told them.

The restaurant had an old upright piano that was lying in the front of the lounge. House's eyes bug out in excitement making him much younger than his 51 years. The waitress and Wilson looked at him reminded by Grayson. Then House walked to where the instrument stood.

House sat at the piano and Wilson join him, the restaurant was empty except for two patriots. They played a duet, that House was teaching Grayson awhile back. Wilson wasn't bad, but House was much better. They played two more songs, after that they sat back down at their booth.

They ate their food in comfortable silence. House ordered chow fan and ice tea and, Wilson ordered wonton noodles and a can of coke. They both ordered coffee jelly for dessert.

After dessert, they had a chat. "Greg," Wilson said. "How's Charleston?"

House knew that this was a ruse. If Wilson needed a patient file, he could get it for himself. "You already know."

"Yes," Wilson admitted, no need to lie. "I just wanted to know where you were with the case."

"He's having seizures," House said capturing James' hand in his under the table.

"How about Cuddy's kid?"

"Stable, for now."

Wilson combed his hand through his hair and sighed. "House, have you taken your meds lately?" He asked in an offhand manner.

"What meds?" House asked frowning slightly. He knew what Wilson was talking about, his ADHD meds. No, in fact, he hadn't taken it for two weeks. He had been throwing it, because of the side effects mainly lost of apatite.

"Greg?" Wilson asked. "Have you taken your Adderall today?"

House didn't look at Wilson's eyes. "Why?" House answered him with a question.

James knew something was up. House was off this couple of weeks. He wasn't focusing much with his work. "You have been throwing your meds. " House didn't meet his eyes. Wilson started ranting at him. "House, what's wrong, with the meds? Side effects?"

House didn't want to look up at Wilson but he answered his question. "Yes, and yes," House said, annoyed.

"Why?"

"My stomach had been weird these two weeks," House said. "I've been losing weight."

Wilson looked at House, brown eyes gaging his sincerity. Then he spoke again. "You mean insomnia, too." House nodded his head. "God, Greg, why can't you tell me, we're married."

"I am sorry, Wilson," said House, and meant it. "You're busy with your career after Cuddy left and I don't want to be a bother."

Wilson cut House off. "House, we have been married for almost two years." He knew it was a moot point.

They didn't speak for the time being. They left the restaurant afterward hand in hand, at least.


End file.
